Car races
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: La velocidad, el olor de la gasolina y los neumáticos quemados inundaban el aire. Todo se sentía de manera intensa y no porque fuera una carrera de autos, sino porque, era algo ilegal.


La velocidad, el olor de la gasolina y los neumáticos quemados inundaban el aire.

Todo se sentía de manera intensa y no porque fuera una carrera de autos, sino porque, era algo ilegal.

No era nazcar ni nada que se le pareciera, pero la adrenalina de correr para quemar neumáticos era mucho más excitante que las grandes carreras de los prix.

Te encuentras arreglando tu Toyota Celica mientras de forma disimulada miras a las personas a tu alrededor.

Todos se ven iguales, nadie destaca en ese ambiente desordenado. Bueno si hay alguien, un chico en un BMW serie 5 que parece aburrido de estar hay.

Piensas que si no le interesa la competencia debería irse por su lado a otra parte; personas así que se comportan indiferentes para hacerse pasar por una persona cool e interesante son de los más aburrido y patético. Para ti lo que importa es ser uno mismo; por eso estas hay, siendo lo que realmente eres lejos del control de tus padres y de los estereotipos sociales que tanto detestas.

Terminas de revisar el motor y sientes que alguien te ha dado una nalgada antes de sacar la cabeza del capot. Tu ira se enciende pero cuando buscas al culpable nadie parece serlo, te rascas en la nuca como síntoma de frustración y bufas mientras tu mente suelta improperios que si tu madre los escuchase le daría un paro cardiaco.

Un chico vestido de expandex verde llama la atención de todos y da las indicaciones para el inicio de la carrera.

Tu compañero aparece mágicamente, después de una hora, con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa pícara surcándole las facciones.

Llega hasta ti mientras se hace una media cola para despejar sus ojos azules de cualquier impedimento en su visión.

Se monta en el auto, lo enciende y verifican que no haya nada malo en el para que la carrera se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera posible. Será muy carrera clandestina y lo que sea, pero su seguridad es lo más importante aparte de ganar.

Ya con todo en orden Deidara procede a ponerse en la línea de salida. Estando allí le ves guiñarle un ojo a otro de los competidores, un pelinegro con cabello largo que se te hace muy parecido al estirado que viste mientras hacías las verificaciones en el motor.

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios se para enfrente para dar el banderazo de salida.

En cuanto deja caer el paño rojo que marcaba el inicio, los autos salen disparados. A pesar de no ser tu quien va al volante, sientes la adrenalina de ver correr el Toyota Celica que con todo tu esfuerzo habías echo una maquina perfecta para ese tipo de actividades.

No era una simple carrera de velocidad, era una carrera a campo traviesa que no cualquier auto podía realizar. Ver a Deidara entre los primeros, corriendo como un bólido, te llenaba de un orgullo tan grande que la sonrisa en tu rostro era tan luminosa como una súper nova.

Todo iba perfecto, Dei se estaba posicionando dentro de los tres primeros lugares y el auto corría sin problemas, todo era perfecto en el campo, lo que no iba perfecto era un idiota que llego hasta a ti para incordiarte con propuestas nada santas ni de tu interés.

Lo mandaste directo a incordiar a su progenitora de forma directa y respetuosa pero parecía no entender lo que le decías. Trato de tomar tu brazo y te soltaste de forma brusca por el enfado que te hacía sentir, lo insultaste y escupiste por la rabia contenida.

Eso no pareció gustarle y se fue contra ti.

Estabas apuno de mostrarle porque nadie debía meterse contigo cuando el moreno de antes, el amargado que se hacia el cool, lo detuvo. Dentro de ti maldijiste a ambos, joder que estabas tan bien hasta que los dos aparecieron.

-no deberías golpear a chicos que no se pueden defender- con una sonrisa sínica volteo a verte –y que además son tan lindos-

-lo que yo haga o no, no es tu problema bastardo- el sujeto se soltó de su agarre y como un cobarde salió de ahí.

\- de nada por quitarte a ese imbécil de en sima- te guiña un ojo y tú solo la sacas el dedo de en medio para darte la vuelta y seguir observando la carrera.

Deidara se posiciono en el primer lugar y acelero todo lo que sabias el motor podía dar.

Saltas de alegría al saber que ese día se llevarían el premio grande y te dirigiste hacia la meta para felicitarlo.

-buena carrera Dei- lo estrechaste en un gran abrazo y solo le soltaste cuando te mordió el hombro.

-¿acaso dudaste de mis habilidades hmp?-

-Jajaja eso nunca, más si sé que el auto que tus habilidades corrieron es obra mía-

La mueca de disgusto por no tener todo el crédito se cambió por una mueca de felina felicidad al escuchar su nombre a su espalda.

-felicidades Deidi- la sonrisa coqueta del pelinegro de coleta combinada perfecto con la de Deidara.

-hmp ya vez que no había forma posible de que me ganaras Itachi-

-realmente eres un gran corredor, estoy seguro que si hubiese manejado mejor el ganador seria yo. Estoy completamente seguro que mi auto es el mejor de los que corrieron hoy-

Eso toco una fibra muy sensible en ambos, el rostro de Deidara cambio a una cara molesta y un ceño fruncido.

-tu auto no es el mejor el día de hoy Itachi- su cambio de tono desconcierto al moreno – ese título le pertenece al nuestro, Naruto es el mejor mecánico y ha hecho de nuestro Toyota Celica la mejor máquina para estas carreras-

-lo dudo, mi ototo es el mejor mecánico que hay, ese niño no podría superarlo-

-eso lo dudo-

-que haces ahí parado Itachi, es hora de irnos- lo que te faltaba, el mismo sujeto con cara de limón estreñido –o eres tú, has sido muy grosero el no haberme agradecido el sacarte de encima al sujeto que te molestaba-

-ese no era tu puto problema- definitivamente no eras el ser humano mas paciente en este planeta –yo mismo pude haberme defendido-

-hum eso no me lo parecía-

-es hora de irnos Naruto- Deidara tomo tu mano y te llevo hacia el lugar donde habían dejado tus herramientas –no les hagas caso, no eres un doncel indefenso ni un mocoso que no sepa de mecánica, eres tan bueno que te vas al MIT en unos meses con beca y adelanto de grados- sus palabras te hicieron sentir mejor.

Estando todo ya guardado en el maletero de su Toyota se disponían a subir para regresar a casa cuando el pelinegro con cara de estreñido te intercepto.

-¿realmente has sido tú el mecánico encargado de las modificaciones en el auto?- la seriedad de su pregunta más tu carácter te hicieron sonreír con altanería.

-claro, arreglo autos desde los 10 y soy practicante de kung fu desde los 6-

Sus ojos parecen salir de sus ojos al escucharte y eso te hizo sentir genial.

-bueno si es así, como has logrado adaptar el motor-

To continue…


End file.
